Delirium Trigger
by Beni-kun
Summary: KOF XI is about to start...what will the teams do? Sequel to Your Silence Is Your Yes. Please read and review! Ch 29 up! Cheap Shot...
1. Not Forever More

Here you have it...the continuing chapter for _Your Silence Is Your Yes_. This is the sequel to it. I'm kinda basing it on what happens in KOF XI...and a mix of my own ideas here and there. Anyway, please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters...never have, probably never will. lol

The sequel...

Chapter 22: Not Forever More...

"Hey, Shingo!" Benimaru stopped running.

"What is it, Beni-san?"! Shingo looked back, slowing down to a jog.

"I think I left something, I'll be back!" Benimaru headed back to the restaurant. He opened the door, then headed inside. (_Ah! There it is_!) Benimaru reached out to take his glove from the table, but a sudden voice from behind stopped him. His eyes widened.

"I see things are going well." Benimaru turned around quickly, but saw no one there. He turned back around, then gasped.

"Missing this?"

"Duo Lon!" Benimaru took the glove from his hands, then slipped it on.

"...the next KOF tournament is almost here."

"What are you suggesting?" Benimaru raised an eyebrow.

"You'll have to come with me to France. Maybe we'll find some answers there...about Ash." This caught Benimaru's attention. He nodded.

"I'll go...there's nothing I want more than to get him back for all he did..."

XDXDXD

"Umm, Beni-san?"

"Hmm?" Benimaru didn't bother to look up as he packed his clothes inside the last luggage bag.

"Where are you going?" He asked. Benimaru stopped packing for a moment, then let out a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry about it. We'll go to Kyo's house as soon as I'm done here." He finished packing the four bags, then loaded them into his car.

"Ready to go?" Benimaru asked Shingo.

"Yes." Shingo closed the front door, then joined Benimaru in the car. The car roared to life, while Benimaru took out a cigarette, then lit it. He took a slow drag, then let it out. Shingo coughed, looking at Benimaru with slight disapproval.

"Umm, Beni-san. Do you have to smoke it here?"

"Shingo..." Benimaru laughed. "You've gotta understand...a beautiful fighter like me needs a smoke every now and then. Even you could use one." Benimaru handed one to Shingo, who refused it quickly.

"N-no, Beni-san. I don't smoke."

"You sure?" Benimaru looked at him for another second, but Shingo nodded his head.

"Yes, Beni-san. I'm sure." Benimaru sighed.

"Okay, then." He slipped it into the cigarette box, then blew out another puff of smoke. "Anyway, you got any good CDs?" Benimaru asked him.

"No...just one of Athena's-"

"Never mind." Benimaru cut him off quickly, then turned the radio on. "Let's go!" Benimaru quickly placed the car in drive, and they drove off, leaving nothing but dust trailing behind...

XDXDXD

Once at Kyo's house, Benimaru got off along with Shingo. Kyo met them both outside.

"So what gives this wonderful surprise visit?" Kyo smiled.

"Take back your son, please." Benimaru laughed, referring to Shingo.

"Shut up, Beni. No, really."

"Well...I'm going somewhere for a while...actually, I'm going to form a team with Duo Lon. We have to go to France to check stuff out." Benimaru threw down the cigarette, then smashed it with his shoe.

"Duo Lon?"

"Yea. Well, I'm going to be late for the plane. I hope we see each other in the KOF tournament." Benimaru smirked, then he walked off. He waved goodbye, then got into his car. He sped through the neighborhood. Kyo watched until the car became just a speck. His glaze seemed to turn serious. (_Time to take matters seriously...if Beni's prepared...so should I_...)

XDXDXD

All right! The continuation continues! lol Tell me what you thought! Later! XD


	2. Paris: The city of romance

Let's get this started...first of all, I'd like to thank all of my loyal reviewers! XD I, like, love you guys SO much. lol Not THAT way, but, ehrm, yea. Thanks to _Alandil Lieng_, _Sony Love_, _LegendarySuperNamek_, _TwilightAoi_, _Tira-kun_, and _axel_! Thanks bunches!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters...don't sue.

Chapter 23: _Paris: The City of Romance..._

"You better take good care of my car!" Benimaru yelled out to the man who took his car keys.

"Yes, sir. I will." The man smiled.

"Kami...I just hope he does." Benimaru murmured to himself as he headed over to buy the airplane ticket. That got him thinking...(_Where did my other car go to_?)

"The Dumps." A sudden voice startled him.

"You! Kami, quit scaring me like that." Benimaru let out a sigh of relief.

"You wrecked it, remember?" Duo Lon let a small smile crack onto his face. It was quickly wiped away as soon as he realized that he had done it.

"I remember that now...I vow never to drink and drive again." Benimaru shuddered slightly.

"Hmm..." Duo Lon agreed silently.

Did you buy your plane ticket yet?"

"No."

"Well, come on, then." Benimaru began to walk to the front.

"I don't have any money." Duo Lon replied.

"What?"! Benimaru slapped his head with his hand. "Oi...well, look-I'll pay for it. Come one already." Benimaru grumbled. Duo Lon smirked while Benimaru had his back to him.

XDXDXD

A few moments later...

"Have you ever flied in-no, wait, scratch that-have you ever even gotten_ on _an airplane before?" Benimaru asked as he settled down into his seat beside Duo Lon, who was already buckled up. "'Cause Lin objected when we tried to fly back in the day..." Benimaru smirked.

"To be honest, no I have not." Duo Lon replied, ignoring the last statement.

"Well...glad to know you didn't lie."

"I may be of the Hizoku clan, but I'm not Lin." Duo Lon responded.

"Whoa, calm down there. It was just a joke." Benimaru laughed slightly. "Anyway, you want to listen to some music?" Benimaru asked him. Duo Lon looked at him, then hesitantly took Benimaru's iPod, and headphones. Benimaru saw the airplane waitress. The 'flirt mode' seemed to turn on suddenly.

"Hello there, miss-" He looked at her tag. "Kahn." He threw a charming smile.

"Hello, there." The young woman smiled back. "What would you like today?"

"Are there any peanuts?" Benimaru asked.

"No, I'm sorry. Someone on this airplane is allergic to them." She responded with another smile.

"Aw, man." Benimaru looked around. "So, nothing?"

"No, sir. Even the scent of peanuts could cause a major reaction." She informed him.

"I see..." Benimaru thought for a while. "You got any Shashimi?" He asked.

"Yes. Of course." She handed him a plate.

"Thank you." He rubbed his hands together slightly.

"Uh, huh." She strolled away with her cart.

"Damn it!" Benimaru still grumbled about the peanuts.

"I'm sure you like all types of nuts, don't you?" Duo Lon spoke up.

"Hey!" Benimaru turned towards him quickly to object. "No I don't!"

"Hmm..." Duo Lon closed his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen...please fasten your seatbelts. We are ready to make departure." Another woman announced as the airplane started up. Benimaru buckled up, then looked over to Duo Lon, who still had his eyes closed, but they seemed to be shut very tightly.

A few moments later, they were in the air. Benimaru noticed a pain in his hand. He looked at his hand on the arm rest.

"Umm, Duo Lon? You can let go of my hand now." Benimaru informed him. Duo Lon's eyes opened immediately. He let go slowly, clearing his throat. Benimaru smiled, trying to up some circulation into his hand.

"Anyway, what are you listening to?" Benimaru took one of the earpieces. Duo Lon looked alarmed. Benimaru frowned. He took the iPod from his hands.

"Whadd'ya know?" Benimaru laughed. "It's not even on!" Duo Lon, despite of his pale skin looked a bit flustered.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to use it." He looked at him.

"I don't." He replied.

"You guys are so outdated." He turned it on, then pressed play. He handed it back to Duo Lon. "There you go." He laughed a little more. (_Man, this is gonna be one long airplane ride..._)

XDXDXD

At the airport in Paris...

"Do-you-speak-English?" Benimaru repeated word for word. The woman frowned. "Japanese?" Benimaru hoped she knew it. She only nodded her head with slight confusion. "Oi...these putzes..." He turned to Duo Lon, who stood behind him. He opened his mouth to say something when-

"Do you need assistance, sir?" A voice suddenly came from behind both of them. Benimaru almost shoved Duo Lon aside.

"Oh Kami, thank you!" He showed him his passport. "Can we get through now?" He asked.

"Yes, of course. I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." He signaled to the door.

"Thanks." Benimaru took his luggage bags. Duo Lon followed him out. Benimaru took out a mini French-English dictionary.

"Okay...we've gotta find a bank so I can change some Yen into French bucks." Benimaru looked around.

He searched around for 'excuse me'. Once he found it, he then searched around to ask someone.

"Um, _excuse-moi_." He asked a man that was passing by.

"_Oui_?"

"Um, _Parlez_..." He searched in his small dictionary. "..._Parlez-vous anglais_?" He asked.

'Yes." The man smiled at Benimaru's feeble attempts at French. Benimaru let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you...this is hard." He pointed to the small dictionary. "Anyway, do you know where a bank is? So that I can change my Yen into, like French money?" Benimaru asked.

"Francs are no longer in use, sir. Do you mean Euro?"

"Yea, that's what I meant."

"Three blocks away. Just walk straight over that way." He pointed to his left. "You'll notice it."

"Thanks." Benimaru signaled Duo Lon to follow him.

"Nice French you spoke back there." Duo Lon complimented with a slight smirk.

"Yea. Pretty nice for a beginner, eh?" Benimaru smiled. Duo Lon shook his head. "Ya never know...I can meet some hot chick." Benimaru adjusted his hair slightly as the walked.

A few moments later, Benimaru opened the door to the bank. Cool air hit him.

"Man...do people ever rent cars or something?" Benimaru panted, then wiped off the sweat from his forehead.

"Everyone walks in Paris." Duo Lon responded.

"God, I'm out of shape..." He looked at his rather, formed abs. "I need to exercise a bit more." Duo Lon rolled his eyes slightly. Benimaru watched as a woman in a red dressed walked by.

"Let's go change some money." He headed over to the woman at the front. The woman smiled.

"_Bonjour, monsieur_."

"Hello. Do you speak English?" He asked her with a wink.

"Yes, how may I help you today?" She replied, noticing the wink.

"Could you change some Yen into Euro money?" He asked. Duo Lon still stood behind him.

"Yes, how much would you like? She asked.

"2,000 Yen, please." He recounted the money before he handed it to her.

"_D-accord_." She responded, then totaled his money into Euro.

A few moments later, the woman gave him the money. He suddenly heard gun shots.

"_Sur la terre, maintenant_!" Everyone went to the ground, screams were heard, followed by more gun shots. Benimaru and Duo Lon stood, not understanding one word. They looked around.

"Oh, wow!" Benimaru put his hands in the air as soon as he saw various guns being pointed at him. One of the masked men laughed.

"_Regardez, un Américain faible... avec..._ " He looked at Duo Lon. _"...avec cet chose_." He laughed out. The others joined him.

"_Donnez-moi votre argent, maintenant_!" He yelled out in French.

"What?" Benimaru put his arms down. He was suddenly hit in the groin, and his money being ripped out of his hands. "That was not cool." Benimaru leaned over in pain. Duo Lon suddenly joined him on the ground, a gun being pressed to the side of his head.

Suddenly, there was glass shattering. An elegant white horse was seen, along with a woman in a white shirt. She held a horse whip in one hand, and held the leash with the other.

"_Ce qui..._" Some of the men were kicked down with the horse. The woman jumped off the horse, then kicked the man, sparkle-like powers were suddenly seen. By the time everyone noticed, the men were all unconscious. The woman stood beside Benimaru, holding out his money to him.

"_Voilà, monsieur_ ." She smiled. Benimaru suddenly turned onto flirt mode again.

"Oh, Kami! You saved my life! You deserve a nice hug!" Benimaru wrapped his arms around her. (_Damn it! If only I was a bit shorter so I can mash my face in-between those huge boobs_) Benimaru thought, all the while, trying to scoot his face closer down toward them.

"That's very...nice." She pried him away.

"My name's Benimaru." He took her hand gently, a charming look in his eyes. "Benimaru Nikaido." He kissed her hand. "What's yours?" He asked.

"Elisabeth Blanctorche."

"Pleasure to meet you, Elisabeth." Benimaru stepped back, then introduced Duo Lon.

"This is Duo Lon."

"Duo Lon, nice to meet both of you." She shook Duo Lon's hand.

"So...who were those guys?" Benimaru looked at the ground, then kicked at one of them.

"_Criminels_..." She heard the sirens outside. Benimaru and Duo Lon looked confused. "The police will take care of the rest." She petted her horse. It suddenly came to Benimaru. _(Oh! Criminal...)_ She was looking at them for a moment, almost studying them.

"What brings people like you here to Paris?" She asked.

"We're her to investigate some stuff on Ash Crimson." Benimaru stated. Elisabeth's eyes seemed to widen.

"Ash?"

"Yea. Do you know him?"

"Is he entering the KOF tournament again this year?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"Yes, he is." Duo Lon responded. "I was on his team in KOF 2003." He added.

"Oh, I remember now...Duo Lon. Are you joining the team this year?" She asked.

"Well, actually, we're looking for a third member." Benimaru cut in, smiling another charming smile. "We want to stop Ash"

"I'll do the job..." She responded suddenly. _(If that's what it takes to reach him...)_ Her glance was concentrated elsewhere, almost as if she was thinking back on something.

"Seriously?" Benimaru's heard fluttered.

"Yes...we'll stop Ash's plans together." She trailed off.

"All right! Now we get to be 'close' teammates!" Benimaru put his arms around both of their necks, then turned to Elisabeth, and winked.

"What are you looking for him for, anyway?" She asked, getting out of his arms. He now had one armsdrapingaround Duo Lon's neck. He then seemed to turn serious at the topic.

"He used me." Benimaru then quickly slapped himself mentally, realizing just how wrong it sounded. "Not THAT way. He was planning something...I don't think it was his true intention, though. He stole the Yata mirror from Chizuru, and now he's planning to get Iori's power." Benimaru responded. Elisabeth stayed quiet. _(Ash...have you forgotten already...?)_

XDXDXD

Hehehe. What'd you think of that? Not much action...though, since I don't know any of Elisabeth's powers or anything...Anyway, please review! XD

Translations:

_Excuse-moi: _Excuse me

_Oui_: Yes

_Parlez-vous anglais_: Do you speak English?

_Bonjour, monsieur: Hello, sir_

_D'accord: _Okay

_Sur la terre, maintenant_: On the ground, now!

_Donnez-moi votre argent, maintenant!_: Give me your money, now!

_Regardez, un Américain faible... avec..._ : Look, a weak American...with...

_Avec:_ With

_...avec cet chose_: ...with this thing

_Ce qui_: What the...

_Voilà, monsieur_ : Here it is, sir


	3. Profondeur Taken Into Consideration

Let's get this started...all right. Firstly, sorry for the late update...computer problems. For those of you who don't know what happened, then good. lol Anyway, a special thanks to all my reviewers! You are all loved! XD

_LegendarySuperNamek_

_Silverquickstar_

_TwilightAoi_

_The Animage_

_Sony Love_

_Tira-kun_

_axel_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters...I know you've got that by now..surely...

Chapter 24: _Profondeur...Taken Into Consideration..._

The door opened, showing the view of someone inside a bathtub, hands in the air, looking calmly at the creative design on the nails.

"Your wine, sir." A sudden voice interrupted. The man inside the bathtub sat up slightly. He took the glass of wine, a small smile formed on his face.

"Merci." He took a small sip while the waiter bowed, making his way to the door. Once the door was shut softly, the man replaced the smile with one of his mischievous smirks.

"This is going directly as planned..." He took another drink out of the wine glass, then let out a satisfying, short laugh. As he did so, he let the red blood wine pour into the tub slowly.

"Iori Yagami..._Je suis prêt_..."

XDXDXD

"Is that the only reason you're planning to team up with me?" Kyo questioned.

"No..."

"Then why is it? Isn't it because you're afraid that Ash will actually get you?"

"I don't fear that bastard. He's the one who should fear me!" Iori yelled out.

"...We'll need a third member." Kyo thought aloud.

"I could care less who you bring to the team. Just get someone." Iori walked away, leaving Kyo there.

"I know just who..." Kyo murmured to himself with a slight smile on his face.

XDXDXD

"R-really Kyo-san?"! Shingo beamed with happiness.

"You're not kidding, are you?" He looked at Kyo's face for any hint of prank expression.

"No, you'll have to join me and Iori this year. Chizuru is still badly injured, and..." Kyo trailed off.

"Beni-san? He's in France, right?" Shingo asked. Kyo laughed.

"Yea. Let's hope he has some fun over there." Kyo smiled.

Meanwhile...

"So...where exactly are we going, again?" Benimaru asked as soon as they had finally finished walking. He looked at Elisabeth on her horse.

"Ash's house...what better way to find out more about him?" Elisabeth replied. Benimaru suddenly turned serious. _(Ash...)_

"Are you sure you can go in there?" Benimaru asked.

"Oui...of course I can. If it wasn't for my family, they'd be no where as rich as they are now." She responded coolly. "...and besides, he told me I could always go in if I wanted to." She added. Benimaru only nodded. _(Ash...that bastard...what is he planning? What...?) _

"Hiya!" She yelled out suddenly. Her horse galloped away.

"Hey! Wait up!" Benimaru yelled out.

"Use your horse!" Elisabeth yelled back, stopping a few yards away. Benimaru looked at the black horse.

"No way. I'm not riding this-this-"

"Horse?" Duo Lon replied.

"Yea, what ever it is." Benimaru looked frustrated.

"Just get on it." Duo Lon got on his own. Benimaru's mouth almost dropped wide open.'

"How the hell do you know how to ride a horse?" He asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know how to ride one." Duo Lon let a small smirk crack onto his face.

"I-" Benimaru shut his mouth as he was about to say something. "Fine. I'll ride this stupid-" Benimaru reached out to take hold of the leash, but the horse stood on it's two hind legs. Benimaru backed away quickly.

"Stupid what?" Duo Lon galloped toward him.

"Nice horse?" Benimaru sighed in frustration. "Okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He neared the horse once more. The horse reacted once again. "Whoa! Your horse needs some tranquilizers." Benimaru smirked. "Let me handle this!" He surged lightning through his fingers, but Elisabeth stopped him.

"No!" She got off her horse, managing to kick him in the gut.

"Ooph." He fell to the ground. He looked up, looking up to Elisabeth's angered face.

"You never-" She flicked his nose before she began to talk again.

"Ow!" Benimaru held his nose, looking at her in astonishment.

"-Never- hit a horse." She then stood, petting the angered horse. "See? This is how you do it." She looked at Benimaru, who had gotten up.

"What? That horse wouldn't even let me get near him! How do you expect me to do that!"? Benimaru looked at the horse, who seemed to glare back at him.

"I want a different one." Benimaru insisted.

"Tough luck. She's the only one left." She smiled.

"She?" Benimaru looked at the horse.

"Yes, she is a she. Now let's get going." Elisabeth pointed to the horse. "Come on, I'll help you get on." She continued to pat the horse, whispering something to it in French.

"Why can't we just get a car?" Benimaru grumbled to himself. He put one of his legs on the step-on, but the horse objected to it. Benimaru glared at Elisabeth while she spoke more soothing words to the horse.

"Try again." She ordered him. Benimaru sighed, but tried again. This time, the horse let him get on. But as nervous as Benimaru felt, he knew something wrong was bound to happen.

"Let's go, then." She smiled, getting on her own horse.

"Right..." Benimaru managed to say under his breath as the horse began to walk forward slowly. "Umm...how do you control it?" Benimaru seemed confused as he tugged on the leash. This made the horse turn a little.

"Easy. I'll lead him. Here. _Remettez-moi le leash_." She held out her hand.

"What?" Benimaru looked at her in slight confusion.

"The leash." She took it from him. "Just hold on tightly." She advised him before they began.

"Yea. I'll do that." Benimaru replied nervously. _(Kami, please tame this horse...) _

XDXDXD

At Ash's house moments later...

"Ow..." Benimaru got off the horse, wincing.

"Don't worry, it'll be worse in the morning." She smirked, tying up the horses.

"What?" Benimaru groaned. "Great...I'm going to be walking like if I have a stick up my-" Benimaru got cut short as Duo Lon placed a finger to his lips.

"Shh." He pointed to Ash's house. Benimaru whistled.

"So, this is Ash's house?" Benimaru looked like he was in awe.

"Oui." Elisabeth responded shortly.

"You know what he'd be doing on weekends." Benimaru smirked. Elisabeth rolled her eyes. "So, anyway. What are we gonna be looking for?" Benimaru then added, noticing her annoyance.

"I don't know yet...but we have to start somewhere, don't we?" She replied.

"Look there." Duo Lon suddenly spoke up from behind them. He was pointing to a window inside the house.

"What is it?" Benimaru asked. "I don't see anything."

"There's someone in there." He responded, slowly putting down his hand.

"Must be a maid, or somethin'." Benimaru looked up, trying to see someone inside the house.

"They don't have maids when no one is in the house. Must be someone breaking in." Elisabeth responded.

"You sure?" Benimaru asked her.

"Yes. Let's go find out." Elisabeth walked up to the front door quickly. Benimaru looked at her in slight puzzlement as she reached up to one of the outer lamps,then pulled out a key. She unlocked the door, then got in quietly. Benimaru looked at Duo Lon, who shrugged. They went separate ways, the house was dark. It seemed like someone had just pulled down the blinds to all the windows. A sudden voice startled Benimaru.

"_Que recherchez-vous_?" The voice seemed to echo in his head. His attention turned to the stairs. (Is it him?) Benimaru thought, looking at the top of the steps. He suddenly saw a figure. (You're here...) Benimaru quickly headed up the stairs, but once he had gotten there, there was no one around. (Where are you, you bastard...?) Benimaru almost mumbled, but decided to keep quiet. His eye caught an open door. (Is he in here? Is this all just my imagination?) Benimaru thought as he walked slowly and cautiously to the door.

He quietly slipped in. The room was dark, he realized. Darker than all the rest. (How can I tell?) Benimaru questioned himself. He searched for a light switch, anything. His fingers took hold of a light switch. He flicked it on, but the light was too dim.

"Geez, he needs new lighting in here..." Benimaru mumbled aloud, forgetting what he had just heard. He looked around the room. Nothing but stacked boxes, and a couple of stacked magazines. He looked through one of them, then found that they were all clothing magazines, and nail art magazines. They were dusty, as well. It looked like they hadn't been touched in years. He put them back slowly, then looked around some more. His eyes fell onto a portrait. It was halfway covered, but he automatically knew who it was. He took the cover off. It revealed a stunning portrait of Ash. He didn't seem at all like Benimaru had imagined...though, it vaguely showed any of the freckles on his face. He suddenly felt warmth close by him. Sure, the room was at room temperature, but he could tell when someone was close behind him. He wanted to panic for a moment, to turn around, and blindly hit the person, but he couldn't. He didn't want to...not yet. After a while, the warmth was gone, but out of the corner of his eye, he saw the figure there, watching him. He turned around quickly, aiming a surge of lightning to the figure. He hit boxes, and nothing else. They collapsed on him. The next thing he knew was that he was on the ground, his whole body aching. He opened his eyes, and strained to see through all the dust flowing around. He saw something white in front of his view. It looked like a shoe. His eys widened, and his heart seemed to stop for a few seconds in realizing. He looked up, looking up to Ash's face. A clear smirk present on his face.

"Benimaru!" He heard a voice from downstairs. The foot steps were coming closer with each second. To where he was at. He looked up at him again.

"You..." Benimaru managed to say before the door was being opened, but failed short due to the boxes blocking the way. He looked back up at Ash.

"Shhh..." Ash put a finger to his own lips. The door opened with force a second later, and Elisabeth and Duo Lon were in view. Benimaru looked back to where Ash had stood a few moments ago, but nothing was there anymore.

"Benimaru!" Elisabeth noticed him on the ground. She began to take the heavy boxes off his figure with Duo Lon's help.

"Are you all right?" She asked, helping him up.

"Yea...just boxes..." He rubbed his neck, flinching as she placed her hand on the side of his head.

"_Vous saignez_." She stated.

"What?" Benimaru questioned, touching his head. He felt something running down the side of his face. He noticed the red.

"You're bleeding." She repeated now in English.

"Come." She took his arm. "We must treat your wound." She led him out. Duo Lon followed behind them.

"What happened?" Duo Lon asked once they had gotten outside.

"Did you spot the robber? What did he do?" Elisabeth inspected the wound a little more.

"No..." Benimaru remembered Ash...what he had told him to do. "...No, it wasn't anything." He lied.

"Ghosts?" Elisabeth questioned.

"What?" Benimaru held his head for a moment.

"The house is haunted." Duo Lon answered for her.

"I...I guess." Benimaru mumbled.

"Well, come on." She gestured to the horses calmly eating grass. "We'll drop the horses off where we got them from, then from there, I'll call my papa to fetch us a limo." She untied the horses.

"Right..." Benimaru seemed to be in pensive thought. (So...it was him...what does he still want from me? It's Iori he's after now, isn't it? Isn't it...?)

XDXDXD

All right...so what'd you guys think? Please leave a review! Thanks! XD

Translations:

_Je suis prêt_: I'm ready

_Remettez-moi le leash_: Give me the leash

_Que recherchez-vous: _What do you seek?


	4. Recherche de comfort

Thanks to all my reviewers...so far! XD I appreciate it!

_LegendarySuperNamek_

_Sanity's Eclipse_

_2424-Slash_

_Sony Love_

Onto the chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters...

Chapter 25: _Recherche de...comfort…_

Benimaru POV

Why was he there? Well…it IS his house, but why? Why does he still look for me? Isn't Iori the one he wants now? What is his plan…what does he plan to do? I just can't seem to remember anything I did with him…the whole hating Kyo's guts, and making him the enemy…it's like if Ash wiped it all out of my memory.

"You'll be fine." Elisabeth states out of no where. We're at her house, which is, not surprisingly, bigger than Ash's.

"Umm...yea. I've been in worse situations." I tell her, while still holding the bag of ice to the side of my bandaged head. And now I wonder how I ever lost my memories in the first place...is it just me, or do I always hit my head on something?

"Really?" She asks me.

"Yea..." I trail off.

"Well, do you want anything to eat?" She asks.

"Sure." I mumble. It seems like I've eaten French food already sometime...must've been with Ash...hmm...

"_Bon. _I'll tell my cooks to prepare the food." She stands up, then disappears into the hallway. Where exactly is the kitchen, anyway?

"What did you really see in there?" Duo Lon suddenly asks me. He's standing in the corner of the room with his eyes calmly on me. Kami, I swear he can read minds.

"Nothing, really...just a ghost...a bad nightmare one." I respond with a slight smile. He looks at me, as if trying to dig deeper into my mind. Before he can say anything else, Elisabeth comes in.

"Do you two like French food?" She asks.

"Sure, why not?" I yawn.

"Elisabeth!" A sudden voice yells from afar. Elisabeth looks toward the stair case. Her father is looking at her from there.

"Papa?" She walks over to him. _"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" _She asks him in French.

"_C'est Ash. Il veut parler avec vous au téléphone_."

"_Ce qui_?"

"_C'est Ash_." He reapeats the name, holding out the telephone to her. Ash? What? What are they talking about? Elisabeth takes the telephone, then slowly presses it to her ear.

"_Allo_?" She speaks into it. I get up, wanting to hear, even if it'll all be in French. Elisabeth's dad just looks at me.

_"Ash... ce qui sont vous..." _ Elisabeth trails off. "..._Ash? Avez-vous oublié? Oublié ce que nous sommes venus pour faire_?" I hear his voice, faint from the telephone line.

"_Non... je l'ai juste recréé_..." I then hear the dial tone, and Elisabeth pushing the end button to the telephone.

"What was that about?" I ask her.

"Nothing..." She gives the phone to her father. "...nothing...let's go eat. I'm sure the food is ready." She doesn't look at me, though. She doesn't look at anyone. She seems to be in some kind of deep thought. Of course...it must've been something...what is he planning to do...?

XDXDXD

Normal POV

"So, are you having a great time over there or something?" Kyo asked Benimaru over the phone. He heard a slight sigh come from the other side of the line.

"Well, almost a good time. Except that I've awaken to soreness these past few days."

"Really? What kind of soreness?" Kyo asked with a small smirk on his face.

"Horse riding. Elisabeth has a few horses, and makes us ride them everywhere...but it's all cool 'cause she's freakin' hot." Kyo swore he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Hot? Really? So is she your teammate?" Kyo asked him.

"Fortunately, yes. I plan to grab her attention sometime before this year's KOF tournament is over. I know she wants me." Benimaru goes on conceitedly.

"Right. Like any girl would fall for you." Kyo bursts out laughing.

"I'm serious! I see the way she looks at me..." Benimaru trailed off.

"Are you sure? I thought you were gay." Kyo goes on teasing him.

"Shut up. I'm not the one who has a girlfriend that actually looks like a dude." Benimaru strikes back.

"Hey! Yuki does NOT look like a man!" Kyo rises from his chair, still holding the reciever pasted to his ear. "At least I didn't hang out with a fag for, like months. No telling what you two did in that time period!" Kyo reffered to Ash.

"I did NOT do anything with him! Wait 'till I get back, you sorry ass-" Kyo hung up. No wonder they always ended up in fights...they always insulted each other.

"Who was it, Kyo-san?" Shingo asked, hearing all the comotion.

"Ah, that particular girly-boy over in France. Talking crap, as usual." Kyo walked over to the door. "Come on. We've got work to do." Kyo smiled slightly. _(This KoF tournament is going to take longer than I thought...Ash...Chizuru...Iori...this doesn't make sense...what is he planning to do?)_

XDXDXD

All right...another chapter...although short. But hey, it's gettin' somewhere, isn't it? Anyway, please review...you'll be, like, loved forever! XD

Translations:

_Qu'est-ce que c'est: _What is it?

_C'est Ash. Il veut parler avec vous au téléphone: _It's Ash. He wants to speak with you on the telephone.

_Ce qui: _What?

_Ash... ce qui sont vous...: _Ash...what are you...

_Ash? Avez-vous oublié? Oublié ce que nous sommes venus pour faire: _Ash? Did you forget? Forgotten what we came to do?

_Non... je l'ai juste recréé...: _No...I just recreated it...


	5. Planning it all out

Okay, there are going do be **loads** of French words...so, if you need translations, they are at the end of the chapter. **IF** you'd prefer that I do it the old way I used to write the translations, please tell me. Other wise, they will not change. XD

Thanks to my reviewers so far...

_2424-Slash_

_LegendarySuperNamek_

_Tira-kun_

_Sanity's Eclipse_

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SNK characters, neither the storyline that I am using in order for it to _kinda_ go with the KOF XI storyline.

Chapter 26: _Planning it all out..._

"_Oui...ce soir_." Ash agreed over the phone, while writing something down. "_Bon...D'accord. Au revoir_." Ash snapped his cell phone shut, looking out the window. "...This is exactly the opportunity I've been searching for..." Ash smiled. There was a sudden knock at the door.

"_Entrez_." Ash responded in a rather, bored voice.

"_Maître, Ash." _The server bowed. "_Le déjeuner est prepred." _

"_Bon. J'ai faim. Merci_." Ash signaled him to leave the room. "_Je serai en bas des escaliers dans une minute_." Ash added. The server nodded, then headed out the door. He left Ash alone to his thoughts once more. (_It won't be long...Iori Yagami...I'll find the perfect opportunity...then...yet, another part of my plan will be executed_...) Ash laughed faintly.

"_Et Benimaru..." _Ash smirked. _"Je espoir de que nous rencontrons encore une fois... nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé mon cher ami..."_

XDXDXD

"Run..._Courez_..." In the dark, was seen twisting and turning on the bed. It seemed as though he was having a nightmare. He was hearing voices, he knew. Someone would be chasing after him. He awoke suddenly in cold sweat, looking at his surroundings.

"Ash...that...bastard!" The red haired man threw the covers off him, then headed into the bathroom. He flicked the light on, then looked into the mirror. (I can't be afraid of him. He's merely a foolish looking-woman...why do I sense that something is going to go wrong?) Iori turned away in disgust.

"I'll be sure to kill him before he gets to me...I'll assure him of that." Iori smirked to himself. He suddenly felt something run off his upper lip. He quickly reached up to touch it. Blood...His eyes widened as he held his bleeding nose._ (Not...now...) _Iori struggled to keep himself up.

"Kuaahh!" Iori yelled out. Raggid breaths came from his mouth, and his bloodthirsty eyes looked around. "SHINE!"

XDXDXD

"Guh!" Ash awoke in sweat. He felt his face for any injuries. (_Of course, it was just but a mere dream...but...it felt so real...) _Ash thought back, holding his head in his hands. Panting, he took a quick drink of water that he had set to drink his vitamins. He had forgotten all about them. He looked at them for a moment. They were next to him on the desk, he could take them now, and not worry, but he quickly disposed of them. He didn't feel like taking anything at the moment.

"_Ce qui_...?" Ash looked at the ground. There seemed to be a note. He read through it slowly.

"_M. Woo a fait un appel téléphonique_."

"Shen-kun...I have awaited your call for months..." Ash smirked. _(Finally...he's come to his senses. Maybe now we will begin this year's KOF tournament...) _Ash laughed, and let the note fall to the ground slowly. "Is it possible for you to get away with _meurtre_, Benimaru-kun?" He talked as if Benimaru was actually there. "_Maintenant... comment... comment commencer_?"

XDXDXD

"Feeling any better, Mr. Nikaido?" Elisabeth asked Benimaru, who walked groggily towards the kitchen table.

"Benimaru..." He mumbled, still half asleep. "Benimaru is fine."

"_Tres bien_, Benimaru." She replied in French.

"Kami...I need some pain pills...something." Benimaru sat down.

"What's the matter?" She asked, knowing exactly the answer.

"I'm freaking sore...damn horse rides." Benimaru grumbled. (_Even more sore than all those last times_...) "Anyway, what is there to eat for breakfast?" He asked.

"Lunch?" She asked.

"What?" Benimaru was now wide awake.

"Lunch, you mean." She repeated.

"What? Wh-why didn't you guys wake me up?" Benimaru groaned. He had slept nearly half the day.

"It is not very lady-like to walk into a grown man's room." She smiled. "Of course, we tried knocking, but you must've not heard anything." She added.

"Kami...It was like if I was hibernating in there." Benimaru yawned.

"Get ready. We'll eat something in town." She left for the living room.

"Great...more horse riding..." Benimaru grumbled. "This is going to be another long day..."

XDXDXD

All right..Oswald should be coming up pretty soon...so, stick around, and leave me a review! Later! XD

**Translations:**

_Maître_: Master

_Entrez_: Enter

_Oui_: Yes

_Ce_: This

_Soir_: Night

_Bon_: Good

_D'accord_: Agreed

_Au revoir_: Goodbye

_Le déjeuner_ _est_ _prepred_: The dinner is prepared.

_Bon_: Good

_J'ai faim_: I am hungry

_Merci_: Thank you

_Je serai en bas des escaliers dans une minute: _I will be down stairs in a minute.

_Et Benimaru...Je espoir de que nous rencontrons encore une fois... nous finirons ce que nous avons commencé mon cher ami: _And Benimaru...I hope we meet yet again...we'll finish what we started my dear friend.

Courez: Run

_M. Woo a fait un appel téléphonique: _Mr. Woo made a phone call

Ce qui: What

_meurtre: _Murder

_Maintenant... comment... comment commencer: _Now...how...how to start

_Tres bien: _Very well


	6. Three Aces

Good gosh...I haven't updated for a while now. Sorry!

Well, here's a chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed! XD

_LegendarySuperNamek  
Sony Love  
Tira-kun  
Sanity´s Eclipse  
.Mint.Creme.Oreo.  
axel_

Disclaimer: I don't own anything KOF...so don't sue.

Chapter 27: _Three aces... _

"In that case..." Ash smirked before continuing. "Let's make that deal." He uncrossed his legs to reach for the glass of wine, while holding his cell phone with his right. "..._d'accord_, Shen-kun. I'll meet you there." Ash snapped the cell phone shut, taking in a small drink from his glass cup.

"It won't be long...the tournament is about to begin..."

XDXDXD

"_Dieu_...it is freezing out here!" Ash's teeth chattered as he glared at Shen.

"What?" Shen smirked. "I've been waiting here for hours, and I haven't complained." Shen uncrossed his arms to take a small bag that Ash offerered to him.

"You're just too strong for weather, Shen." Ash brought a small smile to his face.

"What's this?" Shen looked into the bag.

"A little present for you." Ash covered his mouth with his hand to hide another smile.

"Breath mints?" Shen looked confused.

"Oui. And by the smell of it, you need some right this moment." Ash replied. Shen was about to protest when Ash spoke again. "Don't worry...they're from France. Just one should take care of everything." Shen smelled his own breath. The look on his face seemed to agree with what Ash had just said.

"Let's get going. We don't want to miss him." Ash signaled Shen to the luggage beside his feet. Shen grumbled slightly, but picked them up as they headed out for a taxi.

XDXDXDXD

After having placed Ash's luggage inside a hotel room, they headed out in search for a pub. Ash seemed to know where he was going.

"I've searched long and hard, Shen. Try to keep up, please." Ash stopped for a second to look at Shen. He was waving at a group of women down the street.

"Shen?" Ash sounded annoyed.

"Oh, right. Man, Ash. You've gotta look at all of these women. They are hot!" Shen waved one final time before joining Ash.

"I have no time to be looking right now. And besides...you can't see anything with all of those layers of clothing. " Ash walked on ahead.

"So what? What's the fun in traveling if you're not here to look around?" Shen asked.

"Hmm." Ash thought for a second. "Ireland is such a weird place." He was clearly ignoring him. Ash turned the street. He smiled upon having found it. He entered with Shen following him.

"Are you sure this is it?" Shen looked around. There was hardly anyone in sight. The pub seemed almost empty. "Ash, I don't think-" Shen stopped in mid sentence. Ash had already taken a seat on the stool. Shen noticed a middle aged man, sitting at one of the tables. He was shuffling a deck of cards.

"Do you have anything warm?" Ash asked the bartender.

"Why, yes. Irish coffee." The man looked at them for a moment. "You're not from around here, are you?"

"No." Ash replied shortly, looking at the man at the table.

"Well, welcome to Dublin, then." He replied while he made the Irish coffee.

"Hey, I want some Irish coffee, too." Shen sat next to Ash. Ash had already received his drink, and was sipping calmly. Shen leaned over to Ash.

"Is that the guy?" Shen asked Ash quietly.

"Hmn." Ash replied, taking another drink.

"Hey, you!" Shen called the man. "Have the shamrock flowers bloomed?" He asked.

"Seems that you're looking for someone?" The middle aged man told him. He had stopped shuffling the cards. Shen looked at Ash.

"Ash, is that not him?" Shen asked.

"More of that delicious coffee, please." Ash seemed to be ignoring him.

"Would you settle for a game?" The man asked suddenly.

"I'm all for it!" Shen grinned as he walked over to the table. Ash followed shortly after, now holding the refilled drink in his hand.

"Are you sure you know how to play?" Ash asked Shen as he sat at the table, watching as the man dealt out 5 cards for each of them.

"Open the game, please." The man smiled.

"Poker?" Shen asked. The man only nodded.

"Yea, I'll open it up, all right." Shen grinned, looking at his cards.

"I quit..." Ash put down his set of cards.

"Why?" Shen looked at him, then showed his set of cards. King, 5, King, 5, 5. The man grunted slightly, a small smirk on his face. His face then resumed to it's serious structure.

"Next hand." He shuffled the cards again, then distributed 5 each again.

"Damn..." Shen said under his breath.

"Have the shamrock flowers bloomed?" Ash asked.

"In the spring. That is when they shall bloom." The man responded, still looking at his cards.

"Hey! Why didn't you answer me when I told you?"! Shen looked at the man.

"Open the game, please." Despite the courtasy, the reply came cold. Shen grumbled while looking at his cards.

"Crap..." Shen looked at Ash, then at his cards again.

"Well?" Ash looked at him.

"Argh, I quit." Shen grumbled.

"I will double, then." Ash replied with a slight smile. The man nodded.

"Double for me, too."

"Yes...shall we raise it again?" Ash asked him. The man only nodded. Shen looked at them with slight confusement. They had not put any money on the table, yet they were still raising the bet.

"Hey, Ash. What are you going to bet, man?" Shen asked finally.

"He'll join the KOF tournament with us...have you forgotten?" Ash smirked.

"And what if you loose?" Shen asked.

"I will pay the drinks...and what I have put up." Ash responded.

"God, you're going to loose, man." Shen shook his head.

"Shall we continue?" The man looked at them. Ash only smirked, then showed his hand. Jack, Queen, 7, 7, 7. Shen looked surprised.

"It seems that you have beat me." The man put down his set of cards, taking a drink of his bottle of whisky.

"My name is Oswald." The man said shortly after having finished the bottle of whisky. He extended his hand, which Ash took gradually. They had closed the deal.

"My name is Ash." He smirked. "But...let's say that we talk in a more convienient place...shall we?" Ash stood from the table, then placed a couple of bills on the table. The other two followed the suit, and stood.

"_Merci _for the delicious drink." Ash told the bartender before leaving. As the walked out, the bartender headed over to the table to pick up the drinks. Curiosity took over him as the cards were still laying faced down on the table. He looked at them in confusement. A Spade, Club and Heart. Three Aces...

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Not too different from the storyline, is it? XD Ah...well, I don't know how to play poker, sooo...yea. Anyway, please review if you have the chance to.

Translations:

_D'accord_: In agreement

_Dieu_: God

_Merci_: Thank you


	7. Versitility

Seems like not all of the people forgot about this fic. lol I've actuall had this chapter ready...ever since, like July...but since I didn't have Internet connection for a while...well, yea...it goes on. lol Well, here goes another chapter!

Disclaimer: You know how it goes...

Chapter 28: Versitility

"Oi..." Benimaru shook his head. "...why in the world would you want to do that?"

"Never mind." Kyo yawned. "Anyway, what'd you find out about Ash?" Kyo asked him. Benimaru sighed.

"Nothing. Surprisingly, there was nothing at his house suspicious..."

"I heard he's already found a new teammate."

"I don't know how that guy does it. Going to Ireland to get some Irish dude named Oswald." Benimaru shook his head.

"I heard he was pretty powerful." Kyo yawned.

"Yea, well he won't beat us."

"Us?"

"Oh, right. The team I'm in." He smirked. Kyo grunted.

"Does that Elisabeth chick have any interest in you?"

"I know she's got a heart somewhere." Benimaru sighed, then smirked. "She's playing hard to get, but I'll get her."

"Right. Maybe she'll fall for you in a few decades."

"Shut up. If you were in her shoes, you'd die just wanting to touch me." Benimaru adjusted his hair.

"Right...I heard she had something with Ash." Kyo laughed. "Which is impossible because I really think the guy's a homo." Kyo continued with a smirk, "Like you." Benimaru stood with his fist raised.

"Why you little-"

"The tournament isn't going to wait for your arrival." Iori appeared behind Benimaru. He turned around to face Iori.

"Sc-ary." Benimaru laughed while Iori grunted. "Well, I've seen worse." Benimaru continued, backing out of the room. "I'll see ya in the tournament." Kyo shook his head, then stood from the bed.

"I liked him better when he was on Ash's side...that way, I could've killed him when I had the chance." Iori laughed bitterly.

"Yea, me too..." Kyo shook his head. "Hold on, what am I saying?"

"What you should be doing to your American friend...destroying him." Iori had a pleasant smirk on his face. "We'll have to prepare for this tournament. Anything could go wrong." Iori said, now seriously.

"I agree with you on this one, Yagami. Let's go get Shingo so we can start this." Kyo walked out of the room. _(I don't know what you're planning Ash...but we'll stop you) _Kyo thought, while clenching his fist.

XDXDXDXD

"How is it going back there, Shen-kun?" Ash asked with a slight smile on his face.

"Just fine, Ash." Shen looked at the rather fat people sitting beside him. "How I'd like to pummel him sometimes." Shen grumbled as he pushed away a plump hand that had dangled to his stomach. "Would you like to trade spots?" Shen asked him, despite the people asleep onboard.

"No thank you, Shen-kun." Ash took a small sip from his drink. "Where were we?" He turned to the young women sitting beside him. One of them giggled, wrapping her arm around his. Oswald was sitting with a boy, and his mother, looking out the airplane window calmly.

"I hate airplane rides." Shen grumbled.

XDXDXDXD

"Take this!" Benimaru did a jack knife kick toward Duo Lon, who easily dodged it, and took hold of him from behind instead of hitting him yet again.

"Looks like you could've gotten beaten again, Benimaru." Elisabeth replied with a smile.

"Yea? Well I'm saving that for the tournament." Benimaru responded, rubbing his sore jaw.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Nikaido. I'd say that you were trying hard to get a punch to Duo Lon." Elisabeth walked away. Benimaru turned to Duo Lon when she was out of hearing distance.

"I told you to fight cleverly, but not THAT cleverly." Benimaru sighed. "You try to impress a girl, but it all goes wrong."

"I don't think she has any interest in anything related to that." Duo Lon responded. Benimaru turned to him, slightly annoyed.

"You just don't get it do you?" Benimaru smiled lightly. "Duo, man...you've gotta start hitting on girls sometime."

"Duo Lon." He replied.

"Yea, whatever." Benimaru turned to leave.

"Then why is the reason you always fail to take someone out to a date?" Duo Lon replied. Benimaru's head boiled.

"Oh yea? Well you-well you-" Benimaru stopped in mid-sentence. "Never mind." He headed inside the house while Duo Lon smirked lightly.

"That should teach him to shut his mouth." Duo Lon shook his head, then followed the suit.

XDXDXDXDXDXD

Not too much going on so far, eh? Well, it'll get to the fighting soon...that's if I can even make a good fighting scene. As you can tell...I have trouble writing fighting scenes. Please leave a review if you have time! XD

_LegendarySuperNamek: _Ah, Ash. I don't know how he does it. Shen should be the one bossing him around. lol Thanks for the review!

_Sony Love: _I'm sooo sorry. I'll read the chapter, just don't kill me! By this time, I would have already read it. I haven't had Internet for, like I don't know how many weeks! Well, thanks for the review!  
_axel: _Well, nice to hear from ya. XD Yes, poor Shen…you know Ash is always going to get his way. lol Thanks for the review!

_Tira-kun_: Awesome! Nice to hear from ya, too! Yea, I, I kinda imagine Shen to be a lost person most of the time...except when he's fighting. XD

_ZodiacEnvoy:_ Hey, thanks for the review! Yea, I try to make things humorous at least some way before I make it go all serious and stuff. lol


	8. Cheap Shot

Argh! Sorry for not updating!! It's been a while since I last updated this one...like...whoa! Almost a year ago? lol I got some inspiration to write a chapter...I hope I keep on getting some ideas. XD Anyway, thanks to _Legendarsupernamek, Tira-kun _and _Laharl The Overlord _who reviewed the last chapter! And speaking of reviews...PLEASE review!

Disclaimer: Don't own...well...just my ideas. ;P

_Note: _There are some cuss words in there...just so you know.

Chapter 29:_ Cheap Shot_

Benimaru took a kick from his former team mate. His breath was knocked out of him, though he managed to block a punch that was coming toward him.

"Come on, Beni." Kyo smirked. He was giving him a chance to recover. This angered Benimaru. How was it that he was always loosing to Kyo? Could it really be that Kyo was better than him after all?

Despite not fully catching his breath, Benimaru charged forward. As if having a sword, he lashed with lightning at Kyo, who was surprised by this attack. As Benimaru looked back at Kyo, he saw that he was there, clutching his body. Kyo managed to shake off the lightning effect on his body, and turned to face Benimaru.

"Is that all you've got prettyboy?" Kyo managed. Benimaru only gave a half smirk, then charged again.

"_Rai kou ken_!" He shouted as he jumped and came down onto Kyo. Kyo smirked, then jumped up as well, spinning up with his fists engulfed with flames. Benimaru's eyes widened as he saw Kyo's fist coming in toward his face. As Benimaru hit the ground, Kyo had dropped down onto his knees from the lightning impact. Benimaru had managed to hit him on the chest.

Benimaru felt how his face burned with an intensity he couldn't shake off. Spitting out the blood in his mouth, he stood but only to get knocked down again by Kyo's swift kick to his gut.

"You've gotten easier." Kyo told Benimaru, who was on his hands and knees with one hand holding his stomach. Benimaru looked up just in time to block a kick to his face.

"You should start wearing a mask like Vega," Kyo laughed. "So I won't ruin your pretty face."

"Kisama." Benimaru grumbled as he stood. He was bombarded by what seemed like furious punches and kicks. Most of which he blocked. He sent some powerful kicks to Kyo's gut, but even that didn't stop him from punching him endlessly.

"That's it!" Benimaru yelled out his hurricane attack, then took on Kyo with his lightning speed. As he looked at Kyo on the ground, he smirked. "Shimakata."

"Chiksho...gaijin." Kyo groaned, clutching his groin.

"Sorry, did I hit you there?" Benimaru said with a satisfied smile.

"Looks like Benimaru-san is the winner." Shingo said suddenly. The both of them looked up toward him in surprisement.

"Shingo, I'm afraid that Kyo could not beat the Nikaido fury." Benimaru rubbed his swollen jaw.

"Fuck you." Kyo stood slowly. "That was a cheap shot."

"Hey, my fist and my leg land where they have to land." Benimaru smirked.

"Cheap shot!" Kyo yelled back.

"Argh! Whatever..." Benimaru inspected his abdomen area for the bruises.

"Are you going to cry because I hit your pretty face?" Kyo sneered.

"Speaking of which, I hope for your sake that I don't get a big enough bruise." Benimaru raised his fist.

"Kyo-san, Benimaru-san." Shingo interrupted. "Maybe you two should calm down."

"I am calm." Kyo let out a big sigh as he put his fist down. "Next time, I'm going to kick your ass." Kyo said as he walked away. Shingo followed him.

"Yea, whatever." Benimaru ignored him, walking slowly behind both of them. The tournament had already began, and the truth was that he really didn't feel like fighting. As he walked back to the place Duo Lon and Elisabeth were waiting, he thought about what had happened the last year. He still wondered why Ash kept bothering him.

"Why in the hell do I always end up thinking about him...?" Benimaru asked himself while still rubbing his jaw. He felt that it had swelled a lot when comparing it to the other side of his face.

"Damn you, Kyo!" He shouted. But Kyo and Shingo were already out of hearing distance. Rubbing his jaw, he grumbled to himself, "I'll get you for this later..."

XDXDXDXDXDXD

"What are you thinking about?" Maxima asked K' who was smoking a cigarette.

"Crap." K' took one last drag from the cigarette, then flicked it to the ground. As he blew out the smoke, he looked up towards the sky at the moon.

"You thinking about the tournament?"

"Fuck the tournament." K' looked out over toward the house where Kula was sound asleep. "I'm not interested in the tournament." Maxima grunted.

"So what are you interested in?" K' ignored the question, holding his arm. Maxima changed the subject, noticing K's silence. "What do you think about the new hero?"

"Who?" K' pulled out another cigarette and lit it up.

"Ash." Maxima replied. K' shook his head, smirking.

"That faggot?" K' took in a drag before answering. "He's up to something. I don't really care since they say he's after Iori."

"Those new heros don't know a thing, do they?" Maxima was adjusting a slight glitch in his arm.

"K'?" A sudden voice was heard behind them. K' turned around to meet Kula's eyes for a second before then looking away.

"Hmm?" K' sucked in more from his cigarette.

"When are you going to sleep?" She asked him.

"In a minute." K' answered her coldly.

"Get back to bed, eh? You'll need your rest." Maxima cut in.

"Okay..." She sighed, then headed back inside a few moments later. Maxima chuckled slightly.

"Just like a kid, isn't she?"

"Whatever." K' threw away the cigarette as he headed inside.

"Tomorrow, my friend." Maxima reminded him. "We fight."

"Yea," K' answered. "and it better be worth my damn time..."

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Yeeeaa...that's pretty much the chapter. Sorry it's so short. D:

But please review if you read this and tell me what you think! ;)


End file.
